


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: Gwen finds something she wish she hadn’t on Duncan’s phone.





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I wrote while trying to get my creativity flowing again. This could take place after world tour or even in an high school au. It’s a little nsfw but mostly just for mentions of sex.
> 
> If you ship Gwuncan I wouldn’t read this.

Gwen wasn’t the kind of girl to snoop. She wasn’t the kind of girl that invaded people’s privacy, especially when she valued hers so much. Most of all, she liked to think that she wasn’t the type of girlfriend that would go through her boyfriend’s phone behind his back.

She wasn’t that girl and yet the cell phone left on his bed was tempting her. It taunted her with the possibility of validating the doubt that had been growing inside of her for months.

Duncan was so affectionate and attentive when they first started dating but slowly overtime that began to change. Often when they were hanging out even though he was there physically, he wasn’t always present. He’d zone out as if his mind was somewhere else. Even when they kissed she didn’t feel the same enthusiasm behind it.

She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, that relationships got more relaxed over time. She didn’t have much experience to compare it to, but the doubt kept getting worse and Gwen had this nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. That maybe there was someone else.

They were at his house watching a horror flick when his mom had called him downstairs, leaving her alone and in the predicament she was now in.

Tentatively, Gwen picked up the phone. In a few seconds the screen would lock again and she would lose her chance. She looked towards the door and bit her bottom lip. It was now or never.

One quick look.

She clicked on his text messages first and scrolled through them to check for anything incriminating. Besides her, a group chat with Geoff and Dj, and some texts from his mom, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Gwen was relieved but felt guilty that she let her concerns get to her. She returned to the home screen with the intention of putting the phone back where he left it but then changed her mind; and went to his photos instead. Once again she skimmed over them but didn’t find any trace of another girl.

Gwen scoffed at herself for being so paranoid. This time, instead of going to the home screen she swiped right then paused. She didn’t know what made her do it. There was no reason besides intuition that prompted her to slide her thumb down the device to view the different folders.

All the way at the bottom there was an untitled folder that caught her attention. Duncan was more organized than people thought. He didn’t like things to be left out of place so it was odd that every folder save one had a label.

As soon as she clicked on it she wished she hadn’t.

At first the pictures were just of Duncan and Courtney over the course of their relationship. Pictures of them making goofy faces at the camera, some of them kissing, some were pictures Duncan had snuck of Courtney when she was studying or reading.

Gwen’s pale cheeks flushed red. Other photos were so…erotic. These were clearly not meant for prying eyes. They ranged in suggestiveness, with Courtney in little to no clothing. Her face wasn’t in them, but you could tell that it was her.

Gwen couldn’t look away even though each picture verified that her fears were real. As she investigated further she saw that there were photos of them _together_ as well. It was indicative of just how intimate their relationship had been, but also how comfortable they were with each other. Her pulse raced when she noticed a few videos as well.

She was on the verge of tears. Karma had finally caught up to her and this was her punishment. Duncan wasn’t over Courtney and she didn’t think he would be anytime soon.

The sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs had her scrambling to exit out of the application and throw the phone back on the bed as if it had burned her. She blinked away tears and pretended to be interested in the carpet on the floor.

“That bored without me?” Duncan asked smugly and rejoined her by sitting on the bed. Gwen smiled tightly to not give herself away.

“Yup. So…bored…” Duncan raised an eyebrow at her off response.

“You okay?” Gwen redirected the conversation and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“Yeah! Let’s finish the movie. Bet you won’t get through the ending without cringing, it’s pretty gory.

“You’re on!” Duncan accepted the challenge and put his arm around her shoulders. The added weight felt more like a burden than a comfort. Gwen’s heart clenched and her stomach was in knots but all she could do was pretend that the reason why was the movie.


End file.
